<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frontier Brain Bonds by PaperFox19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612455">Frontier Brain Bonds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19'>PaperFox19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Harems, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:15:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash accepts the title of Frontier Brain on the condition he can still carry on his journey. They agree and his symbol Bonds can be used for any region, as the 8th symbol. Ash gets the battle carrier, and goes to get a few more friends for his carrier.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kenji | Tracey Sketchit/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Takeshi | Brock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Offer and Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please Read and Review</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Chap 1 Offer and Friends</p>
  <p>Upon defeating the frontier brains Ash was offered the chance to join them and be the 8th symbol. “I’d like that but there are still more Pok�mon out there I’d like to meet.”</p>
  <p>“We understand, I’ll make a mobile facility for you to use, it will take me some time, but if your willing to wait I’m sure we can work something out.” Scott says, in his cool tone.</p>
  <p>“That’s right, just like there are contest ribbons good for all regions, your frontier symbol could be good for all regions.”</p>
  <p>“You mean it!” the boy says excitedly.</p>
  <p>“Yes, will you take the job?”</p>
  <p>“You bet, I just need to talk to some people first and would like them to give their input on the battle facility.”</p>
  <p>“Sure thing we’ll get your symbol ready first.”</p>
  <p>Ash went to Brock and Tracey. “What you want us to join your battle facility?” they said in unison.</p>
  <p>“Yeah, Tracey you take care of my Pok�mon, you know them as much as me. You also know how to evaluate people’s Pok�mon you can help trainers who come to my facility with their Pok�mon’s training. While Brock you know how to referee, and no one knows about a Pok�mon’s health than you. You can treat people’s Pok�mon as well as mine.”</p>
  <p>“I don’t know, it would be fun sticking together.”</p>
  <p>“And I admit I have missed you.” Tracey said with a blush. Ash sat between the two and wrapped his arms around them. He kissed the green haired boy, his hand going down to massage his crotch.</p>
  <p>Tracey moaned into Ash’s mouth. “I missed you to.” He continues rubbing his bulge, and he treats Brock to the same treatment. He kissed the former gym leader as well and dished out pleasure between them. He slipped his hand into their pants and underwear for some skin on skin touch.</p>
  <p>Both males moaned, the boy was making it really hard for them to say no. Pre began soaking their underwear, rolling back to cover their hard cocks, Ash made sure to coat them with his stroking hands. “Ah fuck Ash!” Tracey came first, shooting his thick seed into his shorts and covering Ash’s hand.</p>
  <p>“Cumming!” the older male moaned and came, covering his lover’s hand. Both of them were flushed and panting.</p>
  <p>Ash pulled his hands free and licked their cum off them. “So what do you guys say?”</p>
  <p>‘Well it would give the chance to put what I learned from Prof. Oak to the test, and I’ll get to be with Ash again.’ He smiled as he remembered all the fun nights they had back in the orange islands. Those memories filled his alone time. “I’ll do it!”</p>
  <p>‘I got no intention of leaving Ash.’ He had made a mistake of leaving Ash to stay with Ivy, honestly he thought he(Ash) didn’t need him, but joining him for Johto and Hoenn and traveling with him through the battle frontier he realized he wanted to be by his side. “I’m with you Ash all the way!”</p>
  <p>“Thanks guys.” He hugs them. “Take some time to think what we need for the facility, I got my ideas ready.”</p>
  <p>“Sure thing.” they say.</p>
  <p>Ash received his symbol, it was the bond symbol. His fighting rules were turned in, his battles would be 6 on 6, he’d have main teams, his kanto, johto, and hoenn team, with Pikachu being his alternate should his Pok�mon be unable to fight, like if they were sick. Other wise Ash couldn’t use any of his on hand Pok�mon. He’d also be allowed to make special teams for specific fields. He asked for a three floor facility, one for trainers one for Pok�mon and one for the battles. Ash asked for a training room on the battle level allowing Pok�mon to train their skills and even practice new moves.</p>
  <p>It’d be smaller than the battle pyramid, but mobile so it could land anywhere. Brock and Tracey began putting their ideas in. Brock got a similar facility to a Pok�mon center in the trainer level, and Tracey gave specs for everything the Pok�mon level would need to house the various Pok�mon. The trainer level would have 10 rooms, a hot spring and sauna, a medical room, and Tracey’s office where he could examine and draw Pok�mon. The Pok�mon level had pools for the water Pok�mon, all connected with underwater trenches, great big fields for Pok�mon to run and play, flower fields, large and small trees for the flying, bug, grass types. Scott was gonna be able to put in rocky areas and small caves, there’d even be an area climate controlled where ice types could stay. The battle floor would have the training room, with various bags for Pok�mon to train against, the battle floor would also have a variety of fields for any kind of battle.</p>
  <p>Scott says this was all doable but it would take some time. “That’s okay Scott I got some friends to collect anyway, I’ll be back!” Ash went to Charizard, and the large Pok�mon allowed him to fly.</p>
  <p>He flew to Johto and met up with the hoard of Houndour with their leader. They had made friends before but now Ash had something to offer them. “Hey guys how you doing?” the dark and fire types ran over to him happily, he brought them some food and pet them as the leader stepped up. “Listen guys I could use your help, you see this.” He showed them his symbol. “I’m a frontier brain now, and I’m getting my own facility I’d like you to come live with me at the facility, and you leader I’d like you to be apart of my Johto team and the others being the guards at my facility.”</p>
  <p>They barked it over and Leader nodded offering his paw. They shook hands/paws, and Ash got the Pok�Balls, he caught them all nicknaming the Houndour with the scars Leader since he was the leader of the pack. With them on his side, he took off with Charizard again and searched the seas and found Lapras. (With Houndour his Johto team was complete, Heracross, Bayleef, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Noctowl, and Houndour)</p>
  <p>He asked his friend if he’d like to join his special team for his water field. Lapras had spent a lot of time with his family, and he had missed Ash greatly, his family saw Ash a good trainer and worthy of their son. So Lapras rejoined the team. With him his water field team was complete, it was a special team for the water/ice field. (Lapras, Kingler, Totodile, Corphish, Snorlax, Glalie)</p>
  <p>Next Charizard flew him to where Larvitar was, the little guy had grown up. He was ready to leave his mother now, and Tyranitar was fond of Ash and all he did for them. Larvitar went with him joining his stone field team. There was one more he wanted for his stone field team. Charizard flew him to Hoenn where he found Sableye again, he was still wondering not finding a home or friends, so Ash invited him to stay with him and joining up his stone field team. The little guy agreed, he now had a home. (Larvitar, Tauros, Donphan, Torkoal, Charizard, Sableye)</p>
  <p>He already had his forest team set up. (Bulbasaur, Muk, Bayleef, Heracross, Noctowl, and Sceptile)</p>
  <p>He had other fields but he needed more Pok�mon for that. His Kanto Team was (Bulbasaur, Charizard, Kingler, Muk, Tauros, Snorlax) His Johto Team was (Heracross, Bayleef, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Noctowl, Houndour) His Hoenn Team was (Donphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie)</p>
  <p>On hand he had Pikachu and Aipom. Charizard flew them back to Kanto. He registered his teams with Scott. He spent time with his new Pok�mon, working with them to train up their moves like the others.</p>
  <p>Leader (Houndour)</p>
  <p>Bite</p>
  <p>Flamethrower</p>
  <p>Fire Fang</p>
  <p>Feint Atack</p>
  <p>Houndour Guards</p>
  <p>Bite</p>
  <p>Ember</p>
  <p>Odor Slueth</p>
  <p>Roar</p>
  <p>-x-</p>
  <p>Lapras</p>
  <p>Water Pulse</p>
  <p>Body Slam</p>
  <p>Sing</p>
  <p>Ice Beam</p>
  <p>-x-</p>
  <p>Larvitar</p>
  <p>Dig</p>
  <p>Hidden Power</p>
  <p>Sand Storm</p>
  <p>Rock Slide</p>
  <p>-x-</p>
  <p>Sableye</p>
  <p>Nightshade</p>
  <p>Shadow Claw</p>
  <p>Fake Out</p>
  <p>Power Gem</p>
  <p>Ash promised to call on his friends as he would if they were at Prof. Oak’s ranch, and with them all travelling together their bonds would only grow.</p>
  <p>To be continued</p>
  <p>Preview Chap 2 To Sinnoh</p>
  <p>Ash’s Battle Carrier is completed and it’s perfect. So packing their bags they fly off to Sinnoh, for new challenges and new adventure. Tracey and Ash take up contests here and there, and the trainer begins to find a new passion.<br/>End preview</p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="jumpmenu">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. To Sinnoh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please Read and Review</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash: Frontier Brain: Party: Pikachu, Aipom</p><p>Kanto (Bulbasaur, Charizard, Kingler, Muk, Tauros, Snorlax)</p><p>Johto (Heracross, Bayleef, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Noctowl, Houndour)</p><p>Hoenn (Donphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie)</p><p>Forest Team (Bulbasaur, Muk, Bayleef, Heracross, Noctowl, Sceptile)</p><p>Rock Team (Larvitar, Tauros, Donphan, Torkoal, Charizard, Sableye)</p><p>Water/Ice (Lapras, Kingler, Totodile, Corphish, Snorlax, Glalie)</p><p>Mountain/Sky (Charizard, Pidgeot, Noctowl, Swellow, Heracross, Sableye)</p><p>Brock</p><p>Tracey</p><p>Chapter 2 To Sinnoh</p><p>Ash was so excited, he was an official Frontier Brain, he had his symbol, and he just received his facility. His Pokemon moved in, and began exploring their new home. Tracey and Brock inspected their respective facility. It was really touching that Ash made sure they got what they both wanted and needed.</p><p>His Pokémon were having fun exploring their new home. “This place is great!” Ash cheers, and his Pokémon certainly agreed. Tracey had taken his knowledge he learned at Oak’s lab for two years, to assist with much needed planning. Brock’s breeder knowledge also helped shape the facility.</p><p>Ash trusted them, and knew his Pokémon would love it. As a frontier brain, he received a salary to keep his facility running. Using the funds, he got Brock everything he needed to make Pokémon food. Once they were stocked with food, medical supplies, and other necessities it was time to move in. They had to say their goodbyes.</p><p>-Tracey-</p><p>Tracey packed up his stuff at Oak’s lab. He was missing one of his sketch books. “Looking for something?” Tracey jumped and turned to see Professor Oak, smiling at him.</p><p>“Professor, I hope you understand. Working with you has been wonderful, but...” he says, and trails off. His thoughts turn to Ash, and he remembers their time on the Orange Islands. His cheeks heat up in a blush, and his heart flutters.</p><p>“I understand more than you know.” he hands over one of Tracey’s sketch books. The artist blushes and takes it. Inside was several sketches of a very naked Ash. Some were posed, others were candid. Each sketch held a precious memory for Tracey. The boy had turned to these sketches when he needed to fap. His love for Ash never faded, and he missed the boy terribly.</p><p>Tracey didn’t know it, but Oak had his own sketch book, with similar sketches. “Sometimes you have to follow your heart, and ride the adventure it sends you on.”</p><p>“Thank you so much!” he says happily. He finished packing, and gave Oak a hug before heading off.</p><p>-Brock-</p><p>Brock made a quick trip to Pewter City, he checked on the gym and his family. Both doing well. His brother Forrest was running the gym well enough. “So you traveling with Ash again?”</p><p>“Yes I am.” he says, packing up his stuff. “Ash invited me to work at his facility.”</p><p>“I bet he did, and I bet he didn’t have trouble convincing you either?” he wiggled his brows, making Brock blush.</p><p>“I don’t know what you are talking about.”</p><p>“Oh come on, you’ve followed him around for so long, heck I bet you fell for him the first time you saw him.” His brother could be quite perceptive at times. Brock knew he liked Ash, but it wasn’t till Johto did he realize how much Ash meant to him, and it wasn’t till Hoenn did he realize the depths of his love for him. It didn’t really change much, he still went gaga for Joy and Jenny, but he also got stiff for Ash.</p><p>Their travels through Johto and Hoenn were eye opening to say the least. “Just don’t screw it up. You deserve to be happy, and Ash actually makes you happy.”</p><p>“Thanks bro,” Brock ruffles his hair.</p><p>“Tell Ash, if he wants more help, I’m available.”</p><p>“Not a chance!” Brock snaps.</p><p>“Oh come on sharing is caring bro!” he says. Brock rubs his temples. Sharing was something he had to do all to well, but sharing with his little brother is where he crossed the line.</p><p>-Ash-</p><p>Ash was packing up his stuff, and Pikachu was packing several bottles of ketchup. “Oh sweetie I’m so proud of you.” Delia says, bringing Ash his new hat.</p><p>“Thanks mom,” he smiles and gives her a hug.</p><p>“You’ve really come a long way.” she comments on his status as a Frontier Brain. Ash chuckles and rubs the back of his head. “Is Gary going to Sinnoh to?”</p><p>“He is, he says he may not enter the league, but he’d be willing to challenge me for my symbol.”</p><p>“You two are really so close.” She didn’t know the half of it. They were more than rivals, more than friends. Gary was Ash’s first, the explored the strange world of lust and pleasure with each other. This set the ball rolling for Ash to seek out with his companions. “I hope you two will be able work things out.”</p><p>They did have things worked out. Sinnoh was their final rematch chance, while their rivalry ended in Sinnoh, their status as lovers had not been cemented. Gary was switching professions to become a Pokemon Researcher. His own path had changed slightly.</p><p>Ash finishes his packing and says goodbye to his mother once again. His journey set to go.</p><p>-x-</p><p>Taking a tip from the Pokémon centers, the rooms had bunk beds, allowing four to a room. So Ash, Brock, and Tracey would be sharing a room. “I think it’s great we get to do this together.” Ash says happily. “I’m glad you guys are with me.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t miss this.” Tracey says.</p><p>“Let’s have another go.” Brock says. They get the grand tour, ending in the control room. Ash’s Battle Carrier was up and running, it’s flying capabilities was powered by a generator. The generator could be charged naturally over time, which would mean after flying and landing, they’d need to spend time in an area while waiting for the generator to recharge.</p><p>It could be charged in a pinch with the help of Ash’s Pokémon. They had enough power to get to Sinnoh, it normally took a boat ride, but Ash, Brock and Tracey were going to be going in style.</p><p>The controls were simple, so Ash, Brock, and Tracey could man the helm. It had an advanced radar system, even an auto pilot. The cock pit, had other chairs and computers, so they could certainly bring on more help. They set off together, Brock and Tracey’s Pokemon going to hang out with Ash’s.</p><p>Brock took his turn at the wheel, the facility soared through the air towards Sinnoh. While Brock piloted, Ash and Tracey, were joining the mile high club.</p><p>The two kissed heatedly, crotches rubbing together. “Mmmhhmm,” they moaned, the kiss deepening. Ash’s tongue caressed his, and the boys swallowed each other’s moans.</p><p>Their kiss only broke for air, and as soon as they parted, they started pulling at each other’s clothes. Once Tracey’s shirt came off, Ash’s hands caressed his chest. He fondled his chest, teasing his nipples to hardness.</p><p>Tracey shudders and moans bucking against Ash. The raven’s shirt is pulled off next, and the kissing began anew. Their confined arousals rub together more and more, the heat and tightness was driving them both wild.</p><p>The cocks demanded freedom, needing skin on skin contact. For Tracey it was worse as his nips were being teased, the icing on the make out cake. His perky buds, were pinched and fondled. Every caress, sent powerful jolts down to his aching dick.</p><p>When the kiss broke for air, Tracey was left panting. “Ash...please...” he panted. His pants were undone, and Tracey groaned in relief as the trousers were dropped. His cock tented his boxers, pre had soaked the undergarment, making the cloth cling to his manhood.</p><p>“So wet!” he fondles the wet spot, making Tracey moan again. “You must have been really pent up.”</p><p>“Very...” he groaned. Ash removed his pants and boxers, allowing his cock to snap up. His dick was a lovely darker shade, a sign of well use. Tracey slides his underwear down and frees his cock. Their hard ons rub together and they kiss once more. “Ash!”</p><p>“Tracey,” Ash moans between kisses. ‘He’s even bigger than the last time we did this.’ Ash was bigger than him by three inches, but despite Ash’s size he didn’t see normal roles in the bed room. When they traveled together, he’d fucked Ash’s tight ass, and gotten his ass pounded as well. ‘Fuck I’ve missed this!’ Their cock rubbing has their dicks nice and wet, glistening in the mix of their essence.</p><p>Tracey’s hips rock faster, his balls smacking against Ash’s, the resounding clap sent ripples of pleasure through their crotches. “Mmm!” Tracey brings his hand between them and starts pumping their cocks.</p><p>Their releases build, cocks twitching as their climax reach higher and higher until… “Ohh!” Tracey howls as he cums, Ash following just a few seconds after. Their cum splatters between them.</p><p>Tracey gets a few seconds to marvel at Ash’s body, it had been 2 years since they’d seen each other and Ash had really toned up. He licked his lips, eyeing the cum covered muscle.</p><p>He collects some of the semen and starts to play with his ass. One finger, became two, and then three. Not his first time playing with his ass. Ash watches, licking his lips. “It has been too long.” he coats his cock with his cum. “Are you sure you wanna bottom first?”</p><p>“Trust me, I’ve been wanting this for sooo long!” he moans. He twists his fingers inside his ass, he pumps himself with his other hand, using the pleasure to help loosen him up.</p><p>Ash shrugs, and comes around Tracey. His hands play with his nips to help boost the pleasure. Tracey responds fingering himself faster and faster. His fingers are stopped and Ash pulls them out.</p><p>He lines up his cum covered cock, the tip rubbing against his tight pucker. “Ash...please don’t tease...need you!” Ash kissed his neck, pushing forward. The dick breached Tracey’s tight hole. “Fuck the hell yes!”</p><p>Ash stuffs him nice and slow, rocking slowly back and forth, rocking in a little deeper now and then. “So big!”</p><p>“So tight!” Ash moans. Soon he was stuffed into Tracey’s tight ass. “Ohhh!” they moaned.</p><p>“Fuck I missed this!” The greenette moans. “Move!”</p><p>He obeys and starts pounding into Tracey’s tight ass. The sound of skin striking skin filled the room. The friction Ash’s dick made inside Tracey made his insides melt. Ash’s hands continue to play with his nips, Tracey plays with his own cock, as the other hand braces against the wall.</p><p>“I missed this to, I’m glad you came with me.” Ash whispers and continues to kiss the artist’s neck. “I couldn’t miss this!” Tracey panted.</p><p>Ash’s dick continued to hit the boy’s sweet spot sending him further ahead on the orgasm train. “Ohh Ash I’m cumming!” he howls. His orgasm hits, and he cums, spilling his seed all over himself and the wall before him.</p><p>His clenching inner walls pulls Ash over the edge. “Tracey!” his cock swells, and he cums deep into Tracey’s ass. The greenette shivers, as spurt after spurt pumps inside him.</p><p>The two bask in the afterglow of sex, only for Tracey to whine as Ash pulls out. Tracey is pushed onto Ash’s bed, and the boy climbs on top of him. The raven is still hard, he collects Tracey’s cum and starts to finger himself. “I hope you are ready, I wanna take a ride on your cock.”</p><p>Tracey blushed, and felt his cock harden for Ash. He watches him finger himself. ‘So hot!’ The boy sinks down, taking Tracey’s cock inside him. “Ohh fuck!” Tracey moans.</p><p>They carried on into the next round, Ash bouncing up and down on Tracey’s cock happily. ‘I’m in heaven!’</p><p>To be continued</p><p>Chap 3 Road to Sinnoh</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>